Gesture oriented input devices (“gesture devices”) are emerging as a mainstream paradigm for controlling electronic devices. A user may interact with a gesture device by performing a motion near the gesture device. For example, a human user may perform a motion or gesture within a two-dimensional plane (e.g., simulating operations performed on a touch screen of the device) or may perform a motion within a three-dimensional space (e.g., by making a hand gesture near the device interface) near the gesture device interface to initiate a particular electronic command. Motions or gestures associated with particular electronic commands, however, may vary between users, as the users may have slight variations in how they perform the motion. Thus, as the adoption of gesture devices increases, problems associated with managing individual variances of gestural input also increase. For example, when playing a game controlled by a gesture device, a user gesture for game moves may often be misinterpreted by the gesture device until the user adapts to the game's gestural syntax. This problem is amplified for gesture devices configured to detect three-dimensional motions.